


Much-Needed Carnival Visit

by WeirdlyFixated



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyFixated/pseuds/WeirdlyFixated
Summary: Just a quick, fluffy little short. I’m completely obsessed with carnival date scenarios, and someone mentioned Nancy being grateful for some alone time with Quentin, so I just wrote whatever came to mind.





	Much-Needed Carnival Visit

“It’s... Beautiful up here.” Nancy hugs the stuffed bear that had been won for her from a game earlier. Quentin noticed and smiled to himself, rubbing his palms, still sore from the rope ladder he had hung on to for dear life to get the damn thing.  
“Yeah?”  
She nodded, eyes refusing to tear away from the sights.  
“This is the kind of thing I’d like to learn how to get really good at painting. I want to... Capture this feeling.”  
He looked at her in silence, smile still pressing his face upwards in happiness.  
Nancy had been stressed, and a bit occupied, for the last little while. Her smile had faded from conversations and the tiredness he had seen just once from her almost made a reappearance. It was like she didn’t have time to sleep, or express emotions, or just breathe.  
So to see her, arms wrapped around a teddy bear, smiling in captivation at the world around them... Breathing in the cool autumn air, not out of strangled necessity, but enjoyment...  
“I’m so glad you like it. I hope you’ve enjoyed tonight, baby.”  
Pink brushed over her face, and as the wheel started to turn downwards, she looked to Quentin.  
“I... Needed this.” He nodded in understanding, watching her gather her words. “I needed today. But I think you already knew that, huh?”  
He shrugged, thinking carefully on his words. He didn’t want her to have to confront whatever was happening to pull her away from her time, especially after the day had gone so smoothly.  
“I wanted today to happen, and I’m so happy it did. I love you, Nancy.”  
The ride slid gently, gravity pulling at them both with a bit more force.  
“I love you, too, Quentin.”  
To the sound of families a few cars below, she leaned in to him, fingers intertwining in his, and pressed her lips to his.  
“Thank you.”  
It felt nice to have some room to breathe.


End file.
